The Golden Year
by hopelesslyXobsessed
Summary: Yes, the golden year. When Lily finally sees that James is not the git she has clamed him to be for the past 6 years. my very first story
1. The Assighment

"Oh my god, James." Exclaimed seventeen year old Lily Evans as she turned a corner in the Library. She had been looking down at a book, when she looked up to make sure she wasn't going to hit anything. To her surprise, James Potter was sanding there. Where a second ago, he wasn't. That was one his more mysterious tricks. Always appearing when he wasn't a second ago. "Don't do that!"

"Aw, why not Lily flower?" James asked, knowing that Lily would get very annoyed at being called 'Lily Flower'. She always hated the pet names he called her.

"How many times have I told you," She said and placed the book back on its shelf. "Don't call me that". Just then the bell rang. "I have to get to Muggle Studies" she told him and left him standing there.

"Why do you even take that class" James called after he and rushed to keep up. "I mean, after all, your muggle-born. Why do you need to learn about them?"

"Its nice to learn about them from another persons perspective." Lily told him and rounded a sharp corner. She spotted suddenly and rounded on him, causing him to walk strain into her. "This is where I leave you." she said and entered the small room that Muggle Studies was taught in. Lily walking to the front of the room and sat down in her seat.

'I think I can miss one Potions class' James thought and walked in after her. He looked around the room and noticed that every seat was taken except the one next to Lily. He grinned to himself then walked up the isle to the vacant seat. "Hello, Lilykins." James smiled as she looked around to see who had sat down.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but the teacher called the class to attention. All she could do was shoot him and annoyed look and start listening to the teacher. "OK, OK. Class. Settle down." Mrs. Dayion called and nestled herself in the comfortable looking teachers char at the front of the room. "Seeing as it is almost Christmas time, it is nearly time for our class project". Almost everyone was now paying attention (The excepting, of course, was James. Who was twiddling his thumbs and staring at Lily). This was because Mrs.Dayions projects were almost always a lot of fun. "For this project, you will be takening care of a baby doll". At these words everyone, except Lily, was no longer paying attention. This was NOT what they expected.

"The person you are sitting next to now," She continued "will be your project parner". Everyone looked to their parner and nodded their head once. They were all satisfied with their partners, excepts for Lily. A groan escaped her lips, as a delighted smile appeared across James'. The teacher continued to explain about how the project would last a week and when into details about the proper way to care for the dolls. All through the rest of the class, Lily was not paying attention to what Mrs. Dayion said. Something very unlike her, something must be wrong.


	2. Unknown Things

"The bell rang and Lily jumped. Her mind had been wandering into what the next week would be like. "You comming, Lilyflower?" James asked, once they were the only ones left in the room. Lily looked around at him, and noticed he was holding their 'baby'.

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess." Lily said, and stood up. "I have to get to Potions, though."

"Weren't you paying attention? We dont have class for the next week!" He said with a gleeful smile.

"Oh, yeah." She replyed, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She was still slightly annoyed about the partnering. The smile faded from James' face, and a frown replaced it.

Together they walked out of the Muggle Studies class room and back to Gryffindor Tower. James said the password, because Lily was bearly paying attention to where she was going. Her thoughts were not in the present. No, for some odd reason they were in a time where Lily and James were going out. She shook her mind to rid her mind of the thought. "Like the would ever happen" she thought and sat down in a cozy red chair, perfect for gazing into the blazing hearth.

Compleatly unaware that her thoughts were in the near future, James was talking to Lily. "Lily. Lily." he said, and Lily jerked back to the present. "Were you listing to me?" he asked, looking at her like he always did.

"Erm, no. I wasn't." Lily admitted. She often didnt tell James the truth. Always making up excuses why she coulding talk to him, or hang out.

James sighed. 'She never pays attention' he thought 'never'. That came as no supprise to him. With another sigh, James looked out the window. Something he rarely did when Lily was in the room. Unknown to both of them, their 'baby' was now crying. It attracted many strange look from everybody not in Muggle Studies-7th years.

Lily suddenly became aware of the crying baby. "Oh no." she said, and went over to it. She appoligzed mutipul times and craddled the baby in her arms. She rocked it back and forth untill it stoped crying. Comepleatly unaware to Lily, James was now back to stairing at her. That was one of the features he loved about her, her motherly affection. Unknown to him, a smile appeared on James' face.

Lily looked up from the sleeping doll and looked at James. She noticed the smile and a quizical expresion appeared on her face. "what are you smileing about?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason." he replyed and looked back out the window. The window looked out onto the grounds. Green grass streached on for a long time, untill wild trees replaced it.


	3. The Name

Before either of them knew it, dawn came. And they were surprised to find they had fallen asleep. Even more a surprise came to Lily when she found her head leaning on James' right shoulder. She lifted it slowly, not wanting to cause a head rush, and yawned. Looking around the room, she noticed the baby sleeping in a small comfortable basket that, she assumed, James had conjured after she had fallen asleep.

She looked to him and saw a small smile creep onto that ever famous face. She returned the smile uncertainly and looked out the window. Snowflakes were falling from the Grey clouds and covering the formally green grounds in fluffy white powder. It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and the castle have few people left in it. 'This' Lily thought 'is perfect'. Perfect because there were no funny looks when carrying a small baby doll around the snow covered castle. Perfect because she could spend time alone in the Library. Perfect because Christmas was a time of relaxation and joy.

"First day of break" James said quietly. Lily jumped, only just realizing he was awake.

"Yeah." she murmured and looked at the baby. "We have yet to name it" she added.

"Yea. Is it a girl or boy?" he asked, eying it weirdly.

"No clue." she replied and stood up. She walked over to the baby, picked it up and walked back to her seat. Sitting down, she passed the baby to James. "You can find out"

"Erm, I don't think so." she said and pushed the doll back to her. "You check"

Lily sighed and an exasperated expression appeared on her face. "Please?" she pleaded and handed it back to him.

James sighed and took the doll back. "Fine" he said and checked. "Congratz, its a boy."

"Thank you" Lily smiled "Name. name. name." she murmured and wracked her brain for a suitable name. "How 'bout 'Harry'?"

"Hmmm, 'Harry Potter'. Ugh. I hate it." he replied and thought of a better name. "What about 'James Jr.'?"

Lily pretended to think for a second. "Hmmm. I still like Harry better." she said.

Felling like it was a lost cause, James said "Fine. Harry it is." reluctantly. "Suppose we should get down to breakfast."

"Yeah. I suppose." She replied and picked Harry up. "Don't you want to wait for your friends?"

"I would, but then I would be waiting for a very long time. They all went home for break." James said and stood up. Walking over to the portrait hole, he looked back to her. 'How beautiful she is' he thought and a smile appeared on his face.

"All of my friends left too." Lily said "I think were the only Gryffindor 7th years left." she added and looked around the deserted common room. A shiver ran though her spine, as if a draft went though the room. "Lets go" she said and walked out the portrait hole.

Together they walked down through the many floors of Hogwarts. James made a few attempts to talk to Lily, but it was no use. She wasn't exactly in what you would call the 'talkative' mood. After a few failed attempts, James stopped trying to talk to her.

Five minutes and six floors later, they reached the Great Hall. Instead of the four long house tables, there was one single table. Twelve seats lined it and only two were open.

"Ahh. Good. Good. The last two, or I should say three, have arrived." said Albus Dumbledore, referring to Harry as the third person. He, along with a few other teachers, were all sitting at the table. "Do sit down" he added and gestured to the two empty seats. Without question, Lily and James obeyed and sat down in the seats. Once Lily had placed Harry on her lap, she turned her attention to Dumbledore. 'Must be a reason for seating us like this' she thought as Dumbledore cleared his thought, preparing to speak again.

"As you many have noticed, there are very few of us staying at Hogwarts for out Christmas break" he continued and looked at each person seated around the table. "It seem such a waist to set up the house tables, so we will be using this single table until our fellows return." he finished and encouraged everyone to start eating.

With a shrug, Lily picked up a piece of toast and started buttering it. James, having not payed Dumbledore one bit of attention, was now digging into a huge mound of syrup covered pancakes. Lily looked over to him and a disgusted look appeared on her face. "How can you eat that much?" she asked.

James gulped the pancakes that were in his mouth down and opened it to say something. But just at the moment, Dumbledore called to them. "Lily, James. Do stay when your finished. I must speak with both of you." he said, which brought strange looks to them from the others. Lily nodded once. James only shrugged and continued eating.


	4. The Life Savor

Twenty five minutes later, the last straggler left to go to the library. Like the Headmaster asked, Lily and James stayed. Once the last person left, they turned their attention to Dumbledore. He cleared his thought and began to speak. "Truly sorry is has been this long to get to you" he said and Lily and James exchanged confused looks. Dumbledore noticed them and smiled. "Obviously you do not know what I am talking about. Being the head students, you have your own special common room/dormitories. It is located on the 7th floor, behind the portrait of the lion. All you must do, to get in, is tap the lion in its eye, with your wand, and say your position." he said. "Head Girl" he added and guested to Lily, "Head Boy" and gestured to James. Both nodded.

After about thirty seconds of silence, Lily broke it by saying "May we leave now?".

The Headmaster inclined his head, and the two head students stood up. "We should go check it out" Lily said, once they were out in the Entrance Hall.

"Yes, Lets." James replied, smiling at the idea of spending more alone time with Lily.

"Stop smiling and lets go" Lily said and started walking up the Entrance Hall steps. With a few shortcuts they reached the 7th floor in ten minutes. "Well, Ive certainly never went all the way threw the castle that fast" she said and pulled out her wand. She placed the tip of it on the eye, of the lion, and muttered "Head Girl".

To her amazement, the tapestry melted away to revel a small wooden door. Lily pulled it open and crawled though the hole, quickly followed by James.

The hole opened up to a room unnaturally like the Gryffindor common room. "Wow." they muttered in unison and walked into the center of the room. The walls were lined with many doors, all of them leading into a different room. Lily walked over to the nearest door and pulled it open. She nearly dropped Harry in surprise. The room in front of her was so huge, it could have fit in the previous room, with room to spare. In the center was an Olympic sized bathtub like pool. "James, come look at this" she called over he shoulder.

James, who was looking at the many pictures that lined this mahogany desk, looked over to her. He placed the picture he was currently looking at (Lily, age 8, and a girl who looked like a horse), and went over to her. "Wow." he muttered once he took everything in.

Lily placed Harry on one of the chairs that lined the walls, and walked to the edge of the pool. She knelt down and scoped some of the water into her right hand. As if not believing it truly to be there.

A smile escaped onto James' face as she slowly, and quietly, walked towards her. He put his hands out in-front of him, ready to push her into the water once he was in reach. Suddenly Lily turned around to say something, when she saw him advancing on her. "Oh no. No you don't." She said and took a step back wards. That was a huge mistake. She instantly fell into the water, robes and all. Never having learned how to swim, Lily sunk to the bottom of the ten foot deep tub. Almost like a rock thrown into a lake. Sensing something wrong just happened, James dove in after her. Since the water was crystal clear, he spotted Lily instantly. Kicking his feet and moving the water from in-front of him, James managed to reach her.

Their head broke the surface and James took in a deep gulp of air. but Lily did not. Fearing for her life, James pulled Lily to the edge and pulled her up onto the ground. Not knowing what else to do, he preformed mouth-to-mouth. He pinched her nose and drew a deep breath. 'One...Two...Three' he thought, blowing out air into her mouth. Three times he did this before she finally spluttered out water and started breathing. "Thank god" James sighed and leaded back.

Lily's mouth was blank from falling under the water up to right then and there. "W..what ha...happened?" she stammered, shivering from the icy water.

"Well. I, kinda...er. Saved your life." James murmered, uncertain of how she would react.


	5. Forcefields

**A/N: Sorry its been so long in between chapters. School has taken over, and I have little time to write.**

Putting aside the fact it was partly his fault for her falling in, Lily sat up and hugged James very tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." she repeated numerous times.

"Uh, Lily. Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I cant breath." James said savoring the little air he had left.

Lily apologized and let go of him. She brushed a piece of soaking wet hair behind her left ear. She smiled and looked around the room. The Head Girl could see Harry sleeping on the chair she had placed him on. She stood up and slipped on the water. Grabbing onto James' shoulder, she steadied herself. Lily let go and slowly walked toward Harry.

James saw what she was trying to do and slowly walked after her. 'Just in-case she needs an arm' he thought as a smiled played on his face.

Five slow moving minutes later, they reached the occupied chair. Lily bent down and picked the doll up. Cradling him in her arms, she turned to face James. A small smile crept onto her face as she asked "Should we explore the rest of this place?".

"Yeah. Sure, Try not to fall in anything else" James replayed, giving a small laugh at his last words.

Lily, on the other hand, did not laugh. After all, it was partly his fault for her falling into the bathtub. "Your fault." she murmured and walked from the room.

"What?" James asked, not catching what she had said.

"Nothing. Nothing." Lily called over her shoulder in an innocent voice.

"Yeah. Sure. 'Nothing'" He murmured sarcastically and walked out of the bathroom. Lily, he saw, was now on the opposite slid of the room. She was about to open a beautiful maple door with a wonderfully delicate silver knob. "Whats in that room?" James called to her, making her jump.

Lily sighed, not taking her eyes off of the wooden door in front of her. "I don't know." She called in the same voice as before, except now with a slight hint of annoyance it it.

"Well, open it then!" James said from right next to her. Yet again, she jumped in surprise.

Lily breathed deeply and turned the silver handle. The door creped open to revel a bed room. She took in a sharp breath and took a step in.

This, as Lily could see, was the Head Girl's room. A scarlet rug lay under her feet, intrecet flowered raised off of the surface. An elegant antique looking bed lay opposite her. Bedding, that matched the carpet, draped over the mattress. A wardrobe, that matched the bed, lay to her right, The room looked exactly like the one at her parents house. "They really go all out to make you feel at home" she murmured and entered the dimly lit room further. Lily turned her heard to see if James was following her, and noticed he was standing at the door frame.

A smile danced on his face as James saw Lily look at him. Smile still in place, he took a step forward. Next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and hit the opposite wall, with a thump he landed on the floor. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" she yelled.

"Oh my god! James! Are you OK?" Lily exclaimed, running from the room to his side. "What'd you do?"

"N...nothing." James stammered as she knelt down beside him. This was a first. Her so close to him, and not wanting to strange his neck for something he did. Instead, she was really concerned for him. "I just put a foot into your room, and the next thing I knew I was soaring though the air."

Lily sighed. "The spell must effect my room as-well." she said and glanced at him. Seeing the confused look on his face, she continued. "The spell that doesn't let any boy into any girls' dormitory" she exclaimed and said down next to him.

"Oh, right." James said, keeping that piece of information in his mind for later reference. Somehow, someway, he was going to get into her room. 'But how?' he wondered.


	6. The letter

An hour later they had explored the rest of the rooms (a dark closet, James' bedroom, a shower room, and a small room for Harry) and were now sitting at their desks. James had his feet up on the desk, and Lily had Harry on her lap. James smiled at her as she rocked the doll back and forth. He could see the small smile on her face as she looked down a the doll. "Almost like like" he murmured.

"Yeah." Lily replayed, not taking her eyes off of Harry. "Kinda scary"

"Yeah..." James said but was cut off by someone tapping on the painting. "Wow, that relay magnifies" he murmured and went to her door. "Yes?" he asked after pulling open the door. There stood a nervous looking 5th year Gryffindor girl.

"I was told to sent to give this to the Head Girl and Boy" she said confidently, trying not to scream out 'I'm talking to James Potter!!'. She took a deep breath and handed him the letter.

James took the parchment and smiled at the girl, causing her to almost fain. "Er, thanks" he said and closed the door. He could hear the girl scream in excitement thought the door. The Head Boy sighed and rolled his eyes, not exactly liking his 'Fan Girls' as much as Sirius. "Why don't they just leave me alone?" he muttered and sat back at his desk.

"Whats that?" Lily yawned, looking at the letter as if it had three heads.

"A letter" James replied obviously.

"No? Really?" Lily said sarcastically. "I meant whats the letter about?"

"I know. I just like to state the obvious" he said and shook open the letter. 

"_ Dear Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter  
(Head Girl and Boy)  
Due to Certain circumstances, Your project has been extended to last a month. I hope this does not create any problems. Please take this extra time to your advantage_

Yours truly  
-Mrs. Dayon" 

James read off of the paper. "I wonder what the special circumstances are" he wondered aloud and tossed the paper on the desk.

**(This is the continued portion of the chapter. I do hope you enjoy it.)  
**  
"Probably just the Christmas Holidays. She probably wants the babies to experience their first Christmas being taken care of." Lily said and stopped rocking Harry. She looked up at James and smiled a small smile. Which vanished instantly. 'What am I doing? This is _James Potter_. I canf be falling for him!' she thought and shook her head, wanting the emotion to leave her mind.

"Hmm." James hummed and noticed her shake her head. 'She seems to be doing that allot lately' he thought ' 'specially when ever we agree on something'. A sly grin escaped onto his face. He knew exactly why she did that. 'She likes me' he told himself, and stared at the red-head in front of him.

"What?" Lily asked, noticing the grin on his face.

"Nothing. Oh, nothing." he said quickly, the grin stayed firmly in place. "You should probably put Harry to sleep. It's getting later" she stated, now looking down at the doll in her arms. 'that thing has relay grown on me' he thought and sat back down at his desk, just as Lily stood up from hers.

The Head Girl walked from the main area to a small oak door. This door led to Harry's room. She quietly turned the brass knob and the door creaked open. Light flooded into the room, illuminating all the items located inside. A small baby crib, changing table, and other baby related items. Lily walked over to the crib and placed Harry inside it. She pulled the small covers over him, and smiled. She turned around and jumped at the sight of James. A small cloud of dust was issued out of the old carpet as she jumped. "Don't do that!" she whispered very annoyed at his constant unannounced appearing.

"Do what?" he asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Never mind, never mind." she replayed and walked out of the room. She strode over to her desk and sat down. Picked up her quill and thought about the potions essay they were supposed to complete over the Christmas Holidays. She found this very hard becaused James had now started staring at her from his own desk. "I'm going to take a shower. DO NOT" she said, car fully putting emphasis on the last two words "com in. Got it?"

James nodded, not really paying attention to what she said.

"Good" Lily said and stood up. She walked over to the shower room and entered. With a click, she magically locked the door. 'So he can't get in. No matter what he try' she thought and stripped her cloths off. Fifteen minutes later she emerged out of the steaming water. The Head Girl sighed when she realized that she hadn't brought any spear cloths in the room. Much to her dislike, she wrapped a towel tightly around her chest and opened the door a bit. "Control yourself" she called thought the open space. With another sigh, she stepped out of the steamy room and into the cold one.

James' jaw dropped a little when she stepped out. Unable to say anything, he just stared at her.

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed the added part. Reviews are always welcomed and thanked! I thank all of my regular reviewers. And dont worry, Im working on longer chapters. Its sorta hard when you want to get aleast two chapters in each week. Im doing my best, though.**


	7. trasition

**A/N: I know this chapter is unusually short. I know that. Its sorta just a transition chapter. I realy couldnt think of anything else to write, and therefor this is suppah short. Im trying to get over my writers block, or (i call it this) my braindeadness. **

"Can you please stop stairing?" Lily asked, feeling more self-consenous with each passing second. She didn't wait for a retore, but when strait to her room. The door closed behind her with a snap, and James sighed.

'Why must she taunt me?' he wondered and staired at her door absentmindedly.

Five minutes later Lily exited her room, fully dressed in her pajamas. "I think we should get to bed. A lot of things happened, and we need rest." she said and walked backed into her room.

James followed suit and quickly fell asleep.

**Like I said, extreamly short. Im compleatly braindead and I have no clue what to write. Ill try my best to get over this stupid writers block, and write more. Belive me, I want to write longer and more interesting chapters. Please send me messiges with ideas for the fan-fic!**


	8. Unwanted Thoughts

**A/N: Omg, guys. I am so sorry for the delay. I am so busy nowadays, that I hardly have time to write. Im going to try and write a nother chapter over the weekend, who knows when I'll be albe to write. School is realy taking over my life. First marking period: I had to read _3_ books. 3! One independent reading, which means I had to read it at home. One book for lanuage, also had to read it at home. One book for french class, also had to read at home. God, thoes books took up ALL of my spare time! I hate it! Well, heres the chapter. It might be short, it might be long. I have no clue. I paused at a intence spto. Hehehe, my evilness D**

Lily stayed up the whole night, unable to fall asleep. The thoughts that ran through her mind prevented that. Thoughts like 'Hw can I really like him?', '_Do_ I really like him?', 'Why amd I falling for him?', 'Theres something diffrent about him...' all ran though her mind. After many thoughts and 5 hours later, the sun could be seen though the open window in the Head Girl's bedroom. Lily arose from her bed and looked around the room. She still couldn't belive how much it looked like her room at her house. She quickely changes into tight acid washed jeans and a snugly fit pale pink tee. She walked from her room and into the common one. Sitting on one of the couches by the lit hearth, Lily looked around the room. James was not up yet and Harry was not crying. 'Good and bad' she thought and layed down across the couch.

Good because she would have no noise while she was trying to think, and bad because she had time to think of James. She did not want to do that just at that pictular moment. 'Why must this be so complacated?!' she thought angrly and made a rather loud annoyed noise.

"good morning to you too." James' voice said with a yawn. He was standing by his door, fully dressed in jeans and a tee. Obviliously having just woken up and not wanted to find anything better to wear.

Lily went a bit pink, having not hear his door open. She turned her head to look at him, still the shade of light pink. "Oh, sorry. I didn't relize you were awake." she said quietly.

James shrugged, not really paying attention to what she was saying but wondering what she had thought about that made her make that annoyed noise. "Dare I ask what you were thining about?" he said, after a few minutes of slient, and walked over to the couch were Lily was now moving to sit up to make room for him.

"Oh, no. Nothing." she lied as he sat down, not wanting to tell him what was on her mind. "Just something complacated" she added, and frowned at her knees. 'Did he have to ask that question?' she wondered, still stairing down.

James raised his eyebrows, deceting her lie. "Complicated?" he asked, and shrugged again. "Mind explaining, I like complicated things." he smiled.

Lily sighed, closed her eyes for a second and opened them again, now looking at him. No, more like glaring at him. "Its a long story." she told him, still frowing. 'Why is he so nosy?' she wondered. All these questions, and no answers.

Once again, James gave a small shrug. "I have time." he said and smiled, very interested in what he was trying to hide from him.

"Maybe I dont want to tell you." she said, starting to talk faster and faster.

"Why not?"

"Maybe its private."

"Come one."

"FINE! Just stop pestering me!" Lily exclaimed and took a deep breath, preparing to talk extreamly fast so he wouldnt be able to understand her.


	9. The Confession

**A/N: wow, you guys are lucky! 2 chapters in 2 days. I was really itching to let you guys know what happened. I really hope you like, no, love it. Oh, and I plan to bring this all the way to the day they die. I hope you like this!**

_(a little reminder from the last chapter)_

**Lily tookk in a deep breath, preparing to speak very fas so he could not understand**.

"It all started yesterday, when we got this project. At first I was upset that I had to work with you. Then I wasnt so upset. Something in my brain. No, not my brain. My heart. A feeling that I never felt, I started to feel.And when I fell into the tubm I was so greatfull that you saved me. Then when you stepped into my room and flew thought the air, I was so worried." she said very fast, and started to sped up near the end.

"I think what Im trying to say" Lily said and turned her head to look at the bedroom doors. "is: If you ask me out once more, I will most likely say yes" she finished, speeding up, to a very fast speed, at the end.

James staired in disbelife. _Lily Evans_ likes _James Potter_?! How could it be? What does it mean? He had no clue what to do, think, or say. He just staired, untill he came to his sences. A smile broke out onto his face as he spoke "I knew it." were the words that came out after about 5 minutes of slient sitting.

Lily turned to face him, a small smile on her light pink face. "Knew that I would come around, or knew that I would cave in after years of you constantally asking me out?" she asked, her face not changing back to its normal color.

"Knew that you would come around." He smerked. Feeling a bit childish, he pulled out a peice of partchment and a quill. He quickly scribbled a few words on it, and blew it over to Lily.

She caught it and opened it slowly. Written inside it was:

_Lily,  
Go out with me?_

A smile broke out onto her face, as she scribbled a small reply. A small curvey "_ok_" was scribbled onto it.

When James caught it, opened it, and read it, a smile appeared on his face. He scribbled "_Finally. Alright if I kiss you_?" on to it. Smile still in place, he threw the note back to her.

She caught it again, and opened it. Her mouth opened a bit, in supprise, but it closed instantally.

Not waiting her to reply, James moved towards her. He pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds, before pulling away. "How was that?" he asked, a smile on dancing on his face.

**A/N: I threw in a little phrase from a song/play that I love. If you picked it out, and started laughing, I congradulate you. Yeahhh!!! 10 points to who ever first says what the phrase was, what song it is from, and then what play it is from. **


	10. A kiss

**A/N: Ahh! I sorry it's taking me sooo long to write. The past like week has been so crazy! First, my I find out my cousin has died in his last week in Iraq. Then, my aunt and cousin come over to do something, I forget what. After that, I had to start on a mountain of work that I missed from the day that my cousin died (I had skipped that day to go to my aunt and uncles house to mourn). God. So much stuff I had to complete before I got to writing. And I still have more. But, I decided that I should give y'all a chapter before I get too distressed about my cousin. **

**Oh, and I'm changing something in the last chapter. Just to fit what I have in my mind better. Nothing too big, just about the kiss. You might want to reread that now.**

Lily opened her eyes, having closed them when he kissed her. She turned her head and looked into thoes hazel eyes that she had avoided for so long. A thought popped into her head. She concentrated on making her face as made as she could, then said "James Potter," in a angry voice. She paused after a few seconds, and loosed up her face. A smile appeared on her lips as she said, in a soft voice, "you are unbelievable".

For a second, James thought she was going to yell at him for kissing her. He had backed away slightly when she had called his name angrily. Once he knew she was just kidding, he smiled and inched back to her. "Thank you very much." was all he said.

Just then, a shrill scream could be heard throughout the head common room.

"I see Harry is awake." James said and swung his leg over the side of the couch. "You wana see what wrong, or shall I?" he asked, looking at her.

Lily shrugged. "We both can, I guess." she said, and stood up.

Together they walked into Harry's room. Turns out, all he wanted to do was be fed and played with. For the rest of the day they stayed in the common room, ate food brought by house elves, and played with Harry. 'Looks like this isn't going to be as bad as I thought.' Lily thought just as she climbed into bed that night.

**A/N: Ah, I know. Another really short chapter. Beg your pardon. I promise you, I am going to add another chapter today. And, I know I really fast forwarded it a lot. I know, I know. I needed to do that. Ok, well. Off to make the next chapter! Oh, and no body guess correctly! 'cept Lily-bo-billy. She guessed the phrase was from Wicked. It is! 'How could it be? What does it mean?' was the phrase. SongNo one mourns the Wicked. **


	11. Crumpled Up Paper

-1**Hi. Remember me? To all my devoted readers, I'm terribly sorry that I sorta just dropped the fanfic. There are a few reasons why I did that. One: My grades were slipping, and my mom yelled at me and took my laptop away. Two: I lost my notebook where everything was written. Oops. And three: I went threw a really difficult time, back in November or when ever I last updated. SO, I'm really sorry about not giving you guys any notice. So, I believe this is where I left off.**

The next few days went surprisingly fast. Ever since the Christmas Break had started, Lily found herself spending more and more time with James in the common room. She still hadn't sent a letter to her closest friend, who had gone home for the holiday, telling her that she had gotten together with James. Though, Lily wasn't entirely sure how she would act upon finding this piece of news out. After all, she had been urging Lily to give James a chance for at least a year now. But, that's just how Bella was.

That peculiar morning Lily was sitting on the Heads' common room floor, with and open book on her lap. She hadn't really felt like sitting in her desk, on the couch, or in her room. No, on the floor was just fine for her. But, just as she was reaching a peculiarly good part in her book, a piece of crumpled up paper came down onto her head. "Hey!" she exclaimed, and looked up from the book. Low and behold, there was James. With an open notebook in front of him, and whistling as if he had done nothing wrong. "I know it was you" she said to him in a 'don't-think-that-you-can-fool-me' sort of voice.

"Know what?" he asked, and put an innocent face on. "I didn't do anything."

"Ha. Yeah right. I know you threw a piece of paper at me." she replied with a skepttabul look on her face.

"Paper? What paper? I have no paper."

"Then what's that book of paper right in front of you?" she asked and gestured to the notebook she was referring to.

"What notebook?" he asked, and pushed it to the floor.

"What are you trying to do?"

"What am I trying to do? I'm trying to do nothing."

"Okay." she said sarcastically and went back to reading. Not at all to her surprise, another piece of paper came down on her head. "Is once not enough?" she asked and this time got up. "Do you want something from me?"

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, a kiss wouldn't be so bad" he said and put a smile on. He had planed this from the start, with the first piece of paper and with the second.

"Ohh, I don't think that throwing a piece of paper at me is a good way to get me to kiss you." she said, and walked over to him. She sat down on his lap and whispered something into his ear. "Try being nicer."

She whispered into his hear. A smile rose to the surface of his face. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he asked her.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Why don't you try it?"

His smile widened. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Both their eyes closed, and Lily rapped her arms around his neck. The perfect kiss. At least, it would have been if at that exact moment the Muggle Studies teacher hadn't walked into the Heads' Common Room and spotted them kissing. "Lily, James!" she said in surprise. They instantly separated. There was nothing worse then getting caught kissing by a teacher. "Explain yourselves" she demanded, and walked over to the couch where Lily was sitting on top of James.

"Well, we, ummm…" Lily stammer, trying to think up a good enough reason to get her off their backs. She looked at James's face, and saw that he had nothing either. Deciding that it was a pretty good idea for her to get off of him, she slid off his lap and sat down on the next seat over.

"Yes Miss. Evans?" Mrs. Dayion said, waiting for her excuse to come out. She waited for it, but it never came. "Well, since you two can't come up with an explanation why you were locked together, I guess I should just get on with what I came in to tell both of you." she told them, saving the embarrassment of telling a teacher a rather bad lie.

They both waited a few seconds for her to tell them why she had come in. When she didn't speak again, James spoke. "Umm. So why _did_ you come in?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Well, I came here to tell you about how the other 'couples' are doing with the assignment" she told them.

"How's Bella and her partner doing?" Lily asked after the teacher finished her sentence.

"Bella and Zach are doing fine. I actually just came from them. Oh, yeah. Bella says hello and she asks you to see her a letter telling her how you're doing."

Lily nodded and made a mental note to send her friend on Owl. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" she asked.

"Hmmm." she hummed and thought for a few seconds. "Ah, yes. Don't let me catch you two locked together" she smiled and walked from the room.

They both waited a few seconds before letting out a sigh of relief. It was James who spoke first. "I was sure that she was gunna scream" he said and smiled.

"Yeah. She looked so mad. It looked like she was going to bite our heads off." Lily laughed. "I should probably write that letter to Bella." she said and walked over to her desk. She sat down and pulled a roll of parchment out. "Do you think I should tell her about us?"

"Hmmm." he thought for a second. "Nah. I wanna see her face when she finds out."

"Ok." she said and started scribbling down on the parchment. A few minutes of silence passed, nothing but her quill scratching on the paper could be heard. Once the scratching subsided, she looked up at him. "Come with me to the Owlery with me?"

"Hmmm. I don't think so." he replied.

"Oh, come one."

"I'll come if I get a kiss" he said with a small smile.

She hummed for a few seconds, thinking all the while. She fake sighed and spoke. "Alright." she said and walked over to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled on his had to get him to stand up. "Come on!"


End file.
